


Adult Swim

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pool Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nessa and Sonia have some fun together in the Hulbury Gym pool.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Adult Swim

It was nice to have her own personal pool. As the leader of the Hulbury Gym, Nessa was no stranger to the water. She loved it, as well as all of the creatures that inhabited it. However, she sometimes just wanted to have a body of water to herself. That was why she had a large pool built inside the Hulbury Stadium. Whenever the gym closed down for the day, and all the crowds dispersed, she liked to strip down to her blue bikini and take a nice, relaxing dip. There was nothing better at washing the sweat off from a hard day of battling than a long swim. She could swim from one side of the pool to the other, with nothing but her own thoughts. It was rather serene.

"Hey, Nessa! Check this out!" Of course, it was only serene if she was the only one there. Today, she was sharing her pool with her good friend Sonia. The Professor's assistant had wanted to come to the gym to escape the heat, and Nessa just happened to have a perfectly good pool for use. As much as she wanted to have some time to herself after a long day, she wasn't going to say no to Sonia. Her friend wanted to cool down, and she had the ability to help her. It certainly had nothing to do with how good Sonia looked in a bikini.

She was standing at the edge of the deep end, hands on her hips and waiting for Nessa to pay attention. Her green bikini looked amazing on her body. There was a nice amount of cleavage to be seen from her bikini top, which always looked like it was close to snapping off if she swam too fast. Though she was facing forward now, Nessa knew that her bottoms would be showing a teasing amount of cheek. It was almost as if Sonia had accidentally bought a size too small, but she had a feeling that it was on purpose.

Once she had Nessa's eyes on her, which wasn't a difficult thing to accomplish, Sonia beamed at her before diving into the water. It was a nice dive, and she broke the surface of the water looking mighty proud of herself. Nessa glanced downwards for just a moment, secretly hoping that her top had come undone. No such luck.

"That was pretty good, right?" Sonia swam over to Nessa, the two of them standing next to each other in the shallow end.

"Mhm. You're really improving." She needed to get her head back on straight. It was tough to float and relax when her mind was thinking of nothing but Sonia's rockin' bod. Even when she was looking anywhere else _but_ her, the vivid memory of how she looked was permanently imprinted on her mind. Maybe she was more of a hornyamper than she would admit. "Want to get a few laps in?" Anything to get her mind off her sexy as all hell friend.

"Mm, maybe later. Right now, I want to do a different kind of exercise." She walked through the water until she was standing right in front of Nessa, staring at her with a familiar look. Nessa had a feeling that she'd looked at her with that exact same expression: one of lust and wanting. Before she could snap her brain back to reality, Sonia had put her hands on her chest. "If you catch my drift."

"Sonia..." Nessa blushed, but she didn't try to move away from Sonia's grabby hands. In fact, she subtly pushed her chest into them, letting Sonia have the freedom to grope her as she pleased. With all the cards now on the table, she found it useless to pretend she didn't want to ogle, so she let her eyes wander down to Sonia's chest. Her large breasts were half-submerged in water, but there was plenty of flesh to stare at, and she did so to her heart's content.

Still squeezing her breasts, Sonia got even closer to her, pressing their lips together. She kissed her back without hesitation, grabbing Sonia's hips underwater. The only sounds were the light splashes of water and their lips smacking against each other. Sonia really had a way of working her up, even when she was trying to invoke a sense of peace. The fact that she was quickly becoming wetter than the water they were in was just proof that Sonia had her number.

"Let's go to the edge," Sonia whispered against her lips, and she agreed without hesitation. She swam towards the back of the shallow end, her anxious energy fueling her to swim as fast as possible. When she slapped her hands against the wall, she turned to find Sonia didn't have the same urgency. She was walking through the water like she hadn't just propositioned her. Sometimes she wondered how her neurotic friend gained this level of confidence when it came to sex.

When Sonia finally got over to her, she thrust her hips forward and knocked her back against the wall. She started to wiggle her butt against the wall as Sonia pressed close to her, their breasts squishing together as they resumed their kissing. Of course, now their kisses had become a full-on makeout session, and Nessa was totally fine with that. As long as the taste of Sonia was invading her senses, she was willing to do whatever was required of her.

"You look so good in a bikini." Again, Sonia whispered against her lips, grinding their hips together and drawing a quiet moan out of Nessa. "It really shows off how strong and _sexy_ you are." Her words were hot, but it was her tone that made Nessa shiver. It hadn't yet sunk in how the same girl who came crying to her because she thought her grandmother felt she was a disappointment could hold such much raw sexual energy. In her mind, she felt like those two things were oil and water. However, Sonia made it work in the best way possible.

While continuing to grind their hips together, Sonia reached behind Nessa and untied her bikini top. With a light blush on her face, Nessa let it happen, the top coming undone and hanging on only due to their breasts still being pressed together. However, Sonia quickly rectified that by pulling away and letting it fall into the water. It floated in between their bodies, a useless piece of fabric now. The only purpose it had was for Nessa to have some form of modesty, but she didn't need anything like that when it was just the two of them.

Size-wise, her breasts were a far cry from Sonia's, but she'd never had any complaints. Sonia stared at them like she'd found an oasis in the desert, ducking down to latch onto them. She moaned and slapped her palms down on the side of the pool, lifting her body up so Sonia didn't have to move so much to get to her breasts. Her hands were grabbing onto her hips, holding them tightly as she flicked her tongue across her nipples. Even though Nessa was strong, her arms were shaking trying to keep herself held up with Sonia going at her breasts like that.

"Fuck..." She gritted her teeth when Sonia bit at her nipple, making her buck her hips forward. Sonia met them with her own, grinding relentlessly as she slid her hands around her waist to grab her ass. Having her breasts tongued, her ass squeezed, and her crotch ground against was almost too much to bear. Nessa was sure that she would cum just from that stimulation, and she hadn't even had her pussy touched yet! It was so wet that she couldn't tell what was the pool water and what was her own lubrication, and it needed to be touched desperately.

Sonia pulled away from her chest, and she submerged herself back into the water. After staring at her bare chest and her abs refracted beneath the clear water, Sonia told her to "Turn around." She did so as quick as she could, being 'rewarded' with a slap on the ass. Of course, it was hard to truly smack someone's ass when it was underwater, but she appreciated the effort all the same.

Pressing herself up against Nessa's back, Sonia brushed her hair to the side and started to kiss her neck. Nessa tilted her head to the side and let out a tiny moan, feeling Sonia grinding against her ass like a woman possessed. She snaked her arms around her body, only to have both her hands go in opposite directions. One hand was on her chest, pawing at her bared breasts, while the other sunk lower, slipping beneath the water and into her bottoms.

_'Finally,'_ she mouthed, pushing her hips forward to try and force Sonia's fingers in already. They were just chilling in her bottoms, on her slit but not _in_ like they should be. She knew that her actions made her look desperate, but if the shoe fit... If only Sonia wasn't having so much fun teasing her, letting her fingers dance along her slit without entering her. Not even the tip of her pinky. She kept kissing her neck and grinding against her ass, turning her on everywhere except for the most desirable place.

"Sonia, _please_..." At that point, she was desperate enough that she had to give voice to it. If she waited any longer for satisfaction, then she was going to have to shove her fingers down there and do it herself. If adding another hand into her bottoms ripped them, then she was willing to say bye to them.

"Hmm?" Sonia acted like she didn't know what Nessa was talking about, dragging her fingers across her slit. It was _aggravating!_ "Ohh, I see, I see..." She nipped at Nessa's neck, drawing another moan out of her. "I might be able to give you what you want... if you admit that I could beat you in a Pokémon battle."

"What? No way!" Her pride suddenly reared its head, not wanting to ever admit that someone could beat her in a battle. She'd never even said that Leon, the _champion_ of the Galar region, could best her, even if objectively he probably could. That didn't mean she would ever admit it, and she certainly wouldn't say it for Sonia. "I'm a gym leader!"

"So?" She dipped the tip of her index finger into Nessa's pussy, pulling it out before she could buck against it and sink it in deeper. "I have a Yamper, ya know? His electric moves would devastate your water Pokémon." She was trying to get her goat and she knew it. Of course electricity was good against water, but her Pokémon were much stronger than that cute little Yamper. She trained them all the time, while Sonia's job was geared more towards research than actually battling.

"That doesn't matter! My Pokémon are better trained!" She was a fool for trying to argue logically when her chance at an orgasm lied in the balance. Her damn pride was keeping her from saying untrue things, but it was also keeping her from having a body-spasming orgasm. "C'mon Sonia, please! I need it!" She hoped that begging a little bit harder would get her what she desired, but no such luck.

"I can tell," she giggled, obviously knowing that she had all the power there. Nessa may have been stronger physically, but in that moment, she might as well have had completely atrophied muscles. There was nothing she could do but beg for Sonia to shove her fingers deep inside her. It just _wasn't working, dammit._ "But, considering you're _clearly_ the better trainer, you can't want it _that_ badly." Her fingers kept dragging along her slit, and she was being driven fucking nuts!

"Okay, fine! You're the better trainer, alright?! You can run circles around my Pokémon! Is that what you want to hear?!" She looked over her shoulder, eyes wide with desperation burning inside them. "Are you happy now?!" She had lost control of her body, desperately slamming her hips forward in a vain attempt to get Sonia's fingers inside her. 

"Yes, actually." Sonia laughed, an airy sound that belied the situation at hand. "I'm very satisfied. Now, for _your_ satisfaction." Finally, after all the insatiable teasing, Sonia's fingers finally dipped inside her. It was only to the first knuckle of her index and middle fingers, but that was like a godsend to Nessa with how horny she was. She bucked forward on instinct, getting them down to the second knuckle with one thrust.

"Ugh, _yes!_ " She shouted out in ecstasy, arching her back and inadvertently slapping Sonia with her hair. Sonia just took it with a laugh, wiggling her fingers inside Nessa's soaked pussy. She loved working Nessa up until she was a complete mess. Nessa was always so strong: so in control. It was obvious the moment anyone met her. There weren't many things, nor many people, who could break her, and even now it still surprised Sonia that she was someone who could do it. Seeing her friend - and lover - writhing in front of her, so utterly desperate for her fingers that she would swallow her pride and debase herself out loud was a feeling she couldn't get anywhere else.

Since Nessa had been kind enough to do what she had been told, Sonia decided that she deserved what she had been begging for. She stopped her wiggling and instead started to thrust them in and out of Nessa's pussy. The reaction was immediate: Nessa kept bucking forward, slamming her hips - and Sonia's fingers - into the wall. Luckily being underwater slowed the speed down, or that probably would've hurt a lot more.

While she moved her fingers in and out of Nessa, she used her other hand to pull down her bikini bottoms. They came down without any resistance, floating around beneath her hands as she grabbed Nessa's ass. Her lover let out a sharp cry, though that was likely due to her thumb pressing down on her clit. She made sure that she was overwhelming Nessa with pleasure, nipping at her neck again to leave little love bites for future challengers to question.

Little ripples appeared around their bodies as Nessa shook like a Scorbunny in Circhester. The pleasure Sonia was giving her was unbelievable. She dipped her head down and shut her eyes, biting hard on her lip. The hand that had been on her ass was now back on her breasts, pinching her nipples and forcing strangled sounds of pleasure to escape her throat. However, Sonia made up for it by grinding against her ass, slapping her crotch against it. It felt like there was pleasure all over her body: too much of it to pinpoint. She just knew it all felt good.

"You gonna cum for me, Nessa?" Sonia murmured against her skin, though it sounded loud in her ears. "I can feel how close you are." She didn't doubt it for a second. Her body was like a billboard advertising how close she was to cumming all over Sonia's fingers. She was bucking against her fingers even more desperately than when she'd been denied that pleasure earlier. Though her eyes were closed, it felt like everything was swaying side to side. She was so damn close...

"Fuck... Sonia! I'm cumming!" She pressed down hard on the edge of the pool, shouting as she came all over Sonia's fingers. "I'm cumming!" Her body couldn't stop writhing, bumping against the wall and Sonia as her mess of quim was quickly dispersed within the water. She could feel her heart racing, faster than it ever did in the thick of an intense Pokémon battle. Sonia's breath was warm on her neck, and it made her feel so damn alive.

She slumped against the side of the pool, laying her head against the ground and panting heavily. The world was spinning around her, and she had to keep her eyes closed to avoid getting sick. Sonia was quietly laughing behind her, pulling out of her pussy. Her fingers were automatically cleansed by the water, though they remained wet all the same. She retreated a couple steps back, letting Nessa lay there to bask in the afterglow, her body completely exposed beneath the cool water.

"You don't skinny dip enough," Sonia mused, eyeing Nessa with great interest. For a woman who had her own personal pool, and a big one at that, she always wore her bikini. It was hard to imagine someone that hot wasn't having skinny dipping parties with a bunch of fine females every weekend. As far as she knew, she wasn't. Instead, the pool tended to be just for the two of them. That brought a smile to her face.

"This pool is for exercise and relaxation, not skinny dipping." Nessa would've rolled her eyes if she had them open. Instead, she just kept lying there, the rise and fall of her chest and the occasional twitch of her legs the only movements she made. She was too tired to do something as intensive as putting her bikini back on, so she supposed the pool _would_ be for skinny dipping. Just this once, though... or whenever Sonia decided that it would be.

She heard Sonia get out of the pool, which drew her attention. Was she already done? That didn't seem likely, but she had to look over and check. Still resting against the edge, she watched Sonia walk over to the deep end, smiling across the way when she saw that Nessa's attention was on her. Then, to Nessa's surprise, she started to remove her bikini.

Reaching behind her back, Sonia undid the ties of her top and pulled it off, quickly covering herself with an arm just to be a tease. There was still enough of her breasts visible that it got Nessa going again, her jaw slack as she stared so obviously at Sonia's chest. Giggling, Sonia dropped both her top and her arm, revealing her breasts in all their glory. She did a few teasing jumps, letting Nessa see her breasts bounce up and down. Well, she was definitely getting wet again.

Next, she untied the straps on her bottoms, letting them fall uselessly to her feet. Standing there Sawsbuck-naked, Nessa let out a low groan at the sight of Sonia's ginger landing strip. That woman was just too sexy for her own good. It was a wonder trainers from all over the region weren't throwing themselves at her, trying to get an internship at the lab, if you know what she meant. Somehow, she still remained single, and still had time to come cavort with her. It was a miracle, truly.

"Check this out, Nessa!" Just like before, Sonia grabbed her attention before attempting a dive into the pool. Objectively, it was just as acceptable as her previous one, but doing it naked gave it several extra points from the scorers. She watched as Sonia broke the surface, too captivated to swim over towards her. Sonia was the one who ended up swimming in her direction, standing in the shallow end with droplets of water dripping off her breasts. It was like staring at a real life water nymph. "Perfect ten, huh?"

"Yeah..." Of course, Nessa was staring at her breasts when she asked: the _real_ perfect ten. She wanted to put her hands all over that body, which she hadn't been able to do while getting finger-fucked against the wall. Now she was free of Sonia's grasp, and she could do whatever she wanted. That thought helped return her strength to her, and she knew what she was going to do. Suddenly, she dived under the water.

"Huh?" Sonia stared under the water, watching Nessa swim towards her. "Ack!" Nessa was then underneath her, grabbing onto her hips and swimming upwards. Using her impressive upper body strength, Nessa lifted her up into the air, holding her aloft as she quickly wrapped her legs around Nessa's shoulders. "Don't you dare drop me!" Of course, it wouldn't matter if she got dropped, since there was water beneath her to catch her. Plus, there wasn't much chance that Nessa would do so anyway. She was strong as heck.

Nessa popped her hands off of Sonia's hips and quickly grabbed her thick ass, holding her steady as she was face to face with her crotch. Water was dripping off of her thighs, but there was definitely another wetness hidden beneath. She pressed her face in, giving a slow kiss to Sonia's landing strip and feeling her lover shudder around her. Gripping her ass tightly, she stuck her tongue out and dragged it down to her slit, all the way down its length.

"Ohh..." Sonia whined, grabbing Nessa's hair and tugging on it. Being held up, she was able to look around the entirety of the room. Its emptiness was relieving, but she couldn't help but think of if there were other people there. If it had been a public pool, they'd be seeing her with her whole-ass titties out: the granddaughter of Professor Magnolia getting eaten out by the Hulbury Gym leader. That thought was too hot for public consumption, so it needed to stay in her strange brain where it belonged.

Nessa stuck her tongue inside Sonia's pussy, wiggling it around and letting her taste buds be enveloped by her dripping honey. She swallowed it down eagerly, undeterred by Sonia yanking on her hair. Her lover's wild whims were something she could withstand in the throes of passion. Even if it hurt a little, she could deal with a little pain. The pleasure made it much more bearable.

Sonia kept shuddering and twitching above her, making it harder to keep them both upright. She stumbled backwards through the water, but she held on. There was no way she was going to fall over until Sonia did, and only if it was due to a mind-blowing orgasm. Her nails kept digging into Sonia's ass the tighter she held on. It was so deliciously thick, it was tough to not go to town on it with some well-placed spanks. However, she was sure trying that might cause her to lose her grip, so she reluctantly left her hands as they were.

Though her hips were acting like earmuffs, the noises Sonia was making still came out loud and clear. She sounded beside herself, babbling out random dirty talk in between unrepentant moans. "Your tongue feels so good, Nessa! Don't stop!" She kept wriggling, and Nessa had to keep adjusting her stance. "Tongue my clit, baby! Please please please pleeease!!!" Nessa did just that, focusing her tongue lashes on Sonia's sensitive little nub. She began howling with pleasure, slamming her crotch right into her face.

"Yes, yes, yesss!" Sonia screamed as loud as she could, with no one but Nessa to hear her. When she came, her bucking became too much for even Nessa to control. She started wobbling, and the two of them fell over. Her hands slipped off of Sonia's ass as she went into the drink, her eyes barely shutting before she was submerged in the chlorinated pool.

Feeling the displacement of Sonia hitting the water, she immediately shot her arms up to grab onto her. She couldn't see what was happening, but she could feel her still shaking violently. It sucked that she couldn't see the orgasm that she'd caused, but it surprisingly felt erotic to only be able to feel what was going on. Under the water, all she could hear was a strange bubbling noise that sounded like Sonia trying to moan. She could _feel_ so much, though, and it turned her on thinking of Sonia cumming in her pool.

Sonia slipped out of her grasp, rising to the surface due to a need to breathe. She could've held her breath much longer, but she didn't want to sink to the bottom and lie there like a weirdo, so she headed up as well. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she was able to open them and see Sonia standing there completely out of sorts. She was swaying on the waves they had made from their movements, her eyes glazed over from what was surely a powerful orgasm. Water dripped from her hair, out of its side ponytail and flowing free. Not able to dip below the water, it splayed out across the surface like a beautiful ginger sunrise.

"Bet that felt good." Nessa smirked, spreading her arms out and letting her fingers drift across the surface as she made her way over to Sonia. As soon as she made it there, she wrapped her arms around her lover's back and brought her in for a deep kiss. Despite still appearing dazed, Sonia reciprocated with the same amount of intensity, neither of them minding the pool water that dripped from their hair and down between their union.

"It did," Sonia panted out, only breaking their kiss to say that. Then she was upon Nessa's lips again, hugging her as close to her body as she could. Nessa sighed happily against her lips, wrapping a leg around her waist and running her fingers through her hair. This felt truly perfect. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have her peace disturbed every once in awhile. As long as it was Sonia doing the disturbing.

"I don't think I'm fully satisfied yet..." She huffed out as she ground her bare crotch against Sonia's, hearing her whimper. "There's still time for us to _skinny dip_ before it gets too late." Her ankle rubbed against Sonia's butt, smiling to herself at how good the nicest rear in Wedgehurst felt on her skin. Even underwater, there was no hiding the smoothness of her skin. "What do you say?" For further enticement, she dipped her head down and planted a sweet, long kiss on the tops of Sonia's breasts. She looked up from them, blinking demurely. 

"I say let's do it!" Sonia dropped her hand between their bodies, sliding it across Nessa's toned stomach and down to her thighs. At the same time, Nessa got her own hand down to the same place, though she took a detour to brush against Sonia's breasts. They were just too plump to ignore.

The two of them slipped one finger into each other's pussies, both of them sighing simultaneously. They looked each other in the eye, lust and what could only be described as lust filling up their visions. Pressing their fingers deep inside each other, they leaned forward and resumed kissing, both of them having missed each other's lips so much for the minute or so they hadn't been kissing.

Each of them let out soft moans against the other's lips, holding onto their hips with their free hands. They each had a different way of fingering each other. Nessa would move her index finger in a circular pattern, rubbing up against her lover's walls. As for Sonia, she went right to pumping her finger in and out of Nessa's pussy. She was always less gentle than Nessa, despite what one might think. When she got her fingers inside Nessa, she would always go right for the back-breaking pleasure.

It always works, of course. Nessa couldn't keep her moans down, and only her kissing Sonia kept her even close to quiet. Not that she needed to be, of course. Nobody was there to listen to them give into each other in the most intimate of ways. So she moaned against Sonia's lips, bucking her hips against her finger. At the same time, she slipped her own finger up and started rubbing it against Sonia's clit. She didn't want to be the only one moaning uncontrollably.

Luckily, Sonia was just as turned on as she was. Her own moans mixed with hers as they kept kissing, pulling away from each other, then finding a new angle to press their lips to. They seemed to be perfectly tuned into each other in that moment, as they both slid a second finger into each other. Continuing with their same strategies, they both squirmed around in the water, blocking out everything but the feelings that they gave each other.

They both were bucking against each other's fingers, squeezing their hips with their free hands. Water splashed around their union, their breasts once again being squished together. Nessa loved feeling Sonia's breasts against her body: they were so soft and squishy, and she would've been happy to grab them to her heart's content if she wasn't busy down below.

Again, their hivemind popped up, with both of them shoving a third finger inside each other. Now their movements were faster, wanting to get each other to cum. They would go after each other's clits, rubbing hard on them to make the other moan loudly against their lips. Their mutual fingering was making the rest of their bodies feel overheated. Even their nipples rubbing against each other made them feel extra sensitive.

Neither of them wanted to cum first, determined to make the other feel the ultimate pleasure beforehand. So it was only fitting that they both came simultaneously. They finally broke apart from each other's lips, though their foreheads were still pressed together as they shut their eyes and moaned louder than they had at any other point. Their pussies clamped down on their fingers, keeping them only able to wiggle around a bit as they came together in the safety of the gym's pool.

As their bodies relaxed, they stepped away from each other, panting heavily. Nessa let herself sink beneath the surface, eyes closed as she basked in the incredible feelings of pleasure that Sonia had brought her. She could feel it across every inch of her skin, like the most comfortable warmth that she could possibly feel. The cool temperature of the water surrounding her didn't douse the heat any. In fact, it seemed to mix together with that warmth, encasing her in a sort of perfect bubble.

When she went back up, she could see Sonia laughing breathlessly at her. At least, she could when she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "What's so funny?" She quirked an eyebrow, but she found herself smiling as well. Sonia's laughter could be contagious at times.

"You just looked so peaceful down there," Sonia replied, smiling as she tried to get her own hair to cooperate. It was a battle fought in vain. "The water's really your home, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is. I _am_ the water gym leader, after all." She chuckled quietly, wading over to wrap her arms around Sonia again. "However, I think there's room down there for another person. Care to join me in my home?" She smiled, feeling more emotional than she expected. Sometimes having great sex with Sonia brought it out of her, especially when everything right then felt so perfect.

"I'd love to." The two of them shared one more kiss, then held hands as they went underwater. They had their eyes closed, but they could still feel each other's presence, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
